Domino Effect
by reauvafs
Summary: Kau bisa melepas kutukan ini dengan berbalik pada rumahmu yang terbuka lebar di belakang. Kehangatan itu nyata, nyaris menyilaukan, tapi kakimu yang terus melangkah ke depan justru mengantarkanmu ke neraka penuh kepastian. #HanaShigatsu


Title: Domino Effect

Rated: T

Character(s): Akutagawa R, Higuchi I, Dazai O

Genre: Romance, Angst

Summary: Kau bisa melepas kutukan ini dengan berbalik pada rumahmu yang terbuka lebar di belakang. Kehangatan itu nyata, nyaris menyilaukan, tapi kakimu yang terus melangkah ke depan justru mengantarkanmu ke neraka penuh kepastian. #HanaShigatsu

**Warning(s): connected (yet can be read as a stand alone) to A Feeling That Should (not) Reach Him & I (We) Loaded Kindness Onto That Shoulder fic but with messed up timeline, angst everyone (except Dazai) shouldnt deserve, gloomy!Higuchi, ? ? ending**

* * *

Kesempurnaan tidak pernah menyatu pada dirimu. Dari tubuh kumal penuh luka sana sini hingga kemampuan lemah tak berdaya pada _penetralan,_ kau sangat tidak cocok dengan predikat tersebut. Sejujurnya kau tidak pernah peduli, karena kau hanya menganggap kehidupan ini bersifat sementara, sampai pria itu datang ke hadapanmu dan untuk pertama kalinya kau begitu terkesima dengan _kesempurnaan._

Awalnya kau pikir semua orang di dunia ini memiliki kemampuan yang dapat menjadi tandingan milikmu. Menyerang dengan ganas, tepat ke arah jantungmu memompa, tapi naas Rashoumon menghempas, menusuk musuhmu tepat di jantung sebagai balasan. Tapi pria itu—pria yang sudah meraih tanganmu itu—tidak perlu melakukan serangan putus asa begitu. Dengan sentuhan jemarinya pada pakaianmu, _monster_ hitam kebanggaanmu akan kembali menjadi jubah hitam tak berfungsi, dan kau pun akan jadi bocah kumal tak berdaya sekali lagi.

_Kemampuan menetralkan_, begitu penjelasannya padamu saat kau baru mengetahui kejanggalan hilangnya Rashoumon setelah nyaris menyentuh leher tertutup perbannya. Kau memang tidak peduli pada kesempurnaan, tapi bagaimana mungkin kemampuan yang mungkin hanya satu-satunya di dunia ini tidak disebut sebagai kesempurnaan? Hanya dengan sentuhannya, Rashoumon dapat lenyap, hanya dengan sentuhannya, hatimu yang terbalut jubah hitam itu tampak tanpa pertahanan sama sekali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Domino Effect**

Rasa kagum pada pria itu mengakar kuat pada pikiranmu. Setiap hari, setiap dirimu dihadapkan padanya karena kau mendapat hak untuk mengadakan sesi latihan khusus berdua dengannya saja, kau sadar bahwa tidak ada kebaikan yang terpancar dari mata gelap hingga ke bawahnya itu. Tangan yang dulu hanya menetralkan, kini beralih fungsi sebagai peninju wajahmu, membuatmu terjungkal hingga ke ujung belakang dengan darah yang mengucur keluar dari hidung.

Kau sadar betul bahwa ini adalah hukuman yang mau tidak mau harus kau terima. Pria itu menatapmu dalam-dalam, meneriakan betapa sia-sianya ia membawamu ke sini jika hal yang paling bisa kau lakukan hanya bernapas dengan terbatuk-batuk sembari menyerang tak tahu arah pada musuh di depan. Tentu saja semua itu adalah kebenaran, tapi kau tetap berdiri, memasang wajah penuh keseriusan, dan menyerang balik pria tersebut.

Orang normal lebih memilih pergi apabila hidupnya hanya dipenuhi rasa sakit berkelanjutan. Kau juga dapat melakukan hal serupa saat perutmu menelan peluru panas dan kakimu benar-benar mati rasa, peduli setan dengan alasan hidup yang mungkin atau tidak mungkin diberikan sang eksekutif muda itu, kemudian kabur dari neraka bernama Port Mafia bersama Gin menuju kebebasan di luar sana.

Hanya saja kau bukanlah sosok pengecut seperti itu. Kau sadar betul tidak ada tempat yang pantas menerimamu dan adikmu selain tempat ini, selain Dazai Osamu. Andaikan kau tidak bertemu dengannya atau menolak tawarannya, mungkin kau tidak lagi dapat hidup, menggunakan kemampuanmu dengan benar, dan memiliki atap untuk bersinggah. Kau hanya akan dianggap sebagai makhluk yang pernah hidup dan mati, terlupakan oleh sejarah, ditinggalkan oleh neraka bernama dunia.

Tapi ternyata tidak selalu luka yang menjadi pengisi malammu. Suatu hari dirimu terlalu emosional dalam menghadapi musuh yang menghina sosok kesempurnaan yang kau kagumi dan tanpa sengaja membunuh orang yang seharusnya kau tawan untuk diambil informasinya. Dazai tidak senang pada perbuatanmu—dan tidak mau tahu alasan dibalik itu—sehingga ia menembakmu tiga kali dan semuanya kau terima tanpa ada perlawanan berarti.

Di tengah kesadaran yang terbutakan karena rasa sakit luar biasa, kau melihatnya; Dazai menyentuh ujung rambutmu yang memutih, meletakkan kepalanya di atas tubuhmu, lantas mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak seharusnya keluar dari bibirnya.

_Jangan kalah dari tembakanku barusan. Masih banyak hal yang belum kuajarkan padamu. Jangan mati, Akutagawa-kun._

Setelah sosok mentormu menghilang dari balik pintu, kau merasa akhirnya hatimu memiliki arti selain menjadi pelengkap tubuh. Rasa yang awalnya hanya sebagai kekaguman pada seorang mentor kini semakin meledak-ledak menjadi hal lain. Kekaguman berlebih, obsesi tiada batas….

Cinta.

Apa boleh kau menganggap perasaan aneh ini sebagai cinta? Kau memang rela memberikan tubuh dan jiwamu untuknya tanpa berharap sepeserpun selain alasan hidup, tapi ucapan penuh kerahasiaan, penuh _kelembutan_ itu, bolehkah kau anggap sebagai kepedulian terlahir dari hati seorang Dazai Osamu?

Bolehkah kau menerimanya dan mengubah perasaan yang kau pendam padanya menjadi sebuah cinta?

Kau tidak tahu jawaban mana yang benar jadi yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang hanya menyentuh bagian kepala Dazai bersandar barusan, merasa-rasa kehangatan yang belum berhasil hilang sepenuhnya itu.

* * *

Suasana hati Dazai berubah drastis belakangan ini. Wajah yang menampakkan seri suka hati dan berusaha ditutupi dengan ketidakpedulian padamu membuatmu bertanya-tanya. Tidak, sebenarnya kau tahu pada siapa kesenangan itu diarahkan, hanya saja kau tidak mau mengakuinya barang sedikitpun.

Setelah melewati setahun hidup bersamanya, kau mengerti akan eksistensi yang berkeliaran dalam keseharian Dazai. Dari _partner_ ahli bela dirinya yang begitu disegani oleh seluruh anggota Port Mafia hingga Bos yang menjadikan mentormu tangan kanannya, kau tidak pernah luput satu orang pun. Untuk orang yang sekarang membuat Dazai yang kau cintai ini menjadi sebegini bahagianya, kau merapal namanya yang bahkan wujudnya tak pernah kau temui.

Oda Sakunosuke

Pria itu adalah senior dari segi umur serta bawahan dari Dazai dan dirimu. Ia seorang mafia kasta terbawah yang hanya mendapat misi-misi remeh yang bahkan kau tak rasakan sejak berdiri di dalam organisasi ini. Sosok pria yang tidak istimewa di matamu, sosok pria yang dianggap segalanya oleh Dazai Osamu.

_Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkannya bahkan setelah seratus tahun berlalu,_ Dazai menyindirmu yang lagi-lagi terpental hingga ke ujung ruangan. Mungkin karena Oda menempati status tertinggi di hati Dazai lantas kemampuan yang sudah kau kuasai ini dilupakan begitu saja, tapi bukankah berlebihan mengatakan bahwa dirimu tidak akan bisa mengalahkannya?

Dengan tangan yang terkepal kuat dan tatapan kebencian yang ditunjukkan bagi Oda dan untuk dirimu sendiri, kau bertekad akan membunuh pria itu dan membuktikan pada Dazai kalau kau adalah orang yang pantas berada di urutan pertama.

* * *

Jika kau adalah pemeran utama di dalam cerita, maka sudah seharusnya kau mendapatkan buah hasil tekadmu barusan kemudian mendapatkan ujung cerita berupa pengakuan darinya. Tapi sepertinya kau bukanlah protagonis, terutama di dalam hati Dazai, karena angan-angan itu pergi jauh setelah alur cerita semakin melebar tak terbatas setelah Dazai pergi meniggalkanmu.

Kau mengamuk tidak terima, bagaimana bisa Dazai pergi sebelum dirimu mengalahkan Oda Sakunosuke, sebelum Rashoumon menjadi kemampuan terkuat, sebelum dirimu mengatakan betapa _cintanya_ dirimu pada sosok ekskutif muda itu?

Beberapa minggu selepas kepergiannya, kau berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa Dazai adalah pengkhianat Port Mafia, orang yang harus kau tangkap dan eksekusi karena sudah berani kabur dari organisasi ini. Kau yakin rasa kagum dan cinta yang bercampur di dalam hatimu beberapa waktu lalu telah bertransformasi menjadi kebencian tak hingga padanya. Dengan bahan bakar berupa kebencian, kau yakin Dazai dapat kau tangkap tanpa ada perasaan apa-apa selain rasa jijik pada pengkhianat.

Tapi meski seberapa munafiknya dirimu, kau tahu betul bahwa ada benang yang mengikat lehermu dengan jemari Dazai. Meski kau berusaha membencinya, tangan itu akan menarik benangnya sehingga kau semakin terikat dengan pria tersebut, mengharapkan dirinya kembali padamu, dan menjalani hari-hari membosankan di Port Mafia sekali lagi. Benang itu begitu kuat, sangat kuat hingga kau merasa tercekik dengan perasaan kehilangan luar biasa besar ini.

Namun bagian terlucunya adalah benang itu bukanlah benang biasa. Terdapat bunga Amaryllis merah yang menutupi seluruh bagian benang atau mungkin memang tidak ada benang sama sekali di sana, hanya bunga itu saja yang menghubungkanmu dengan Dazai.

Kau menyadari hal tersebut ketika dirimu memimpikan Dazai yang terus berjalan tanpa menengok ke arahmu. Kau dibangunkan dengan bunga merah itu keluar dari mulutmu dan terjatuh hingga tanganmu menangkapnya. Bagaimana bisa bunga keluar dari sana?

* * *

Tidak peduli pada fenomena yang hanya terjadi satu kali itu saja membuatmu menyesalinya sekarang. Sejak awal paru-parumu memang lemah, tapi semenjak bunga aneh itu keluar, kau merasa ada ratusan bunga lain yang berkembang di dalam tubuh memaksa untuk keluar. Hal itu semakin memburuk setelah dirimu bertemu Dazai lagi dua tahun sejak dirinya menghilang, masih dengan senyum sinisnya, sembari membanggakan bawahan barunya yang lebih berguna darimu.

Semakin dirimu berusaha membenci mereka berdua, satu Amaryllis merah berhasil lolos dari kerongkonganmu dan keluar begitu saja. Kau tidak pernah membiarkan seseorang—bahkan Gin—untuk mengetahui kejadian aneh tersebut. Omong kosong ini tidak perlu diketahui orang karena kau yakin apabila Dazai mengetahuinya, ia pasti akan mengatakan '_jangan cari-cari alasan bahwa dirimu lemah'_.

Tapi kau pernah membuat kelengahan. Saat dirimu menyerang puluhan musuh seorang diri dan meledakkan gedung mereka sebagai pelampiasan emosi terhadap kemunculan Dazai, Higuchi Ichiyou menghentikan aksimu di tengah-tengah, membuatmu semakin marah dan menepis tangannya.

_Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu! Yang kubutuhkan itu—_

Mendadak dari dalam tubuhmu terasa adanya bunga yang ingin keluar. Segera kau tutupi mulutmu dengan tangan, berusaha menyembunyikan kelopak kemerahan yang mulai memenuhi telungkupan tanganmu, berharap Higuchi tidak sadar sama sekali.

(Tentang sakit hatimu terhadap Dazai yang pergi meninggalkanmu dan lebih memilih bawahan barunya)

* * *

Rasa lega karena berhasil merahasiakan hal tersebut membuatmu melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Setelah pertarunganmu dengan Jinko di atas kapal menghasilkan kekalahan pahit, kau jatuh ke dasar laut. Higuchi datang tepat waktu dan segera membawamu ke rumah sakit, hanya untuk berakhir diculik kemudian. Beruntungnya ada seseorang yang berhasil menyelamatkanmu yang sudah diambang kematian tanpa bantuan alat medis. Ketika kedua matamu terbuka, kau dapat melihat Higuchi berdiri di sebelahmu dengan pundak terluka dan wajah setengah menangis setengah khawatir.

Pikiranmu mengambang ke mana-mana. Jika saja Dazai tidak pergi dari sini, apakah ia akan berusaha menyelamatkannya yang tenggelam di dasar laut? Maukah ia mengambil kembali dirimu yang tidak berdaya ini dari orang-orang yang mendendam pada Port Mafia? Bisakah ia…

Peduli padamu seperti apa yang dilakukan Higuchi sekarang?

Tentu saja jawabannya tidak mungkin. Dazai yang dulu ataupun Dazai yang sekarang tidak akan mau menyelamatkanmu yang sudah melakukan ke_blunder_an besar seperti ini. Meski ia tidak ingin kau mati, di saat bersamaan ia juga tidak mau terlibat hal-hal merepotkan. Karena tidak peduli padamu lah ia pergi, karena itulah kau—

Mendadak gejolak dari dalam tubuhmu terasa lagi. Bunga merah itu merengek ingin keluar dari kerongkonganmu, ingin lolos dari mulutmu dan keluar tumpah ruah sehingga terlihat oleh mata orang lain. Tidak ada siapapun selain Higuchi di sini dan kau tidak memilih cukup tenaga untuk mengusirnya (setelah meminta maaf atas kecerobohanmu) dan segera menutupi mulutmu dengan tangan lemahmu.

Higuchi menyerahkan sapu tangan bermotif daun _momiji_ padamu yang semula diniatkan untuk mengelap luka. "Kau bisa menutupinya dengan sapu tangan ini, Akutagawa-_senpai_."

"Kau—"

"Berusaha menutupinya sendiri itu tidak baik." Ia segera menyerahkan sapu tangan tersebut pada tanganmu dan menggerakkannya agar menutupi mulutmu. "Gunakan saja untuk mengambil _bunga _yang keluar."

Kau panik tak terkendali. Ingin rasanya kau bertanya kenapa wanita ini bisa tahu tentang fenomena tidak jelas begitu, ingin bertanya apabila ia tahu solusi untuk menghilangkan tanda bukti lemahnya dirimu ini—

Higuchi mengetahui makna dari tatapanmu, jadi ia menjawab pertanyaanmu yang tak sempat keluar. "Akutagawa_-senpai_ harus jujur pada perasaanmu sendiri."

* * *

Obrolan kalian terhenti saat itu karena mendadak kesadaranmu menjadi buram. Setelah beberapa hari tidak berinteraksi dengannya karena Higuchi mengambil misi lain tanpa membawa dirimu, akhirnya kau bisa menemukannya untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan tak terselesaikan tersebut.

"Kenapa kau tahu?" _tentang bunga bodoh itu?_

Bawahanmu menjawab dengan senyuman. "Bunga itu muncul karena kau tidak mau jujur pada perasaanmu, Akutaggawa-_senpai_."

"Maksudmu aku bohong?"

"Bukan." Pandangan Higuchi menurun sedikit bersamaan dengan senyumnya yang sedikit tergerus. "Maaf kalau pertanyaanku terkesan menuduhmu, tapi… apa Akutagawa-_senpai_ sedang menyukai seseorang?"

Menyukai?

Omong kosong! Kau bukanlah orang yang diberkahi perasaan bodoh seperti cinta? Mungkin perasaan sayangmu pada Gin bisa dimasukkan dalam kategori tersebut, tapi cinta? Pada orang lain selain Gin? Ia tidak mungkin—

(Kau berusaha meyakinkan dirimu sendiri, padahal jelas-jelas ada satu orang yang kau miliki perasaan aneh itu)

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Yah, itu memang susah dijelaskan, sih." Higuchi menyentuh leher belakangnya. "Tapi… bagaimana dengan Dazai Osamu?"

"Kau tahu?"

"Aku sedikit mengetahuinya. Dari beberapa orang."

"Gin, ya?"

Higuchi tidak langsung menjawab tuduhan itu. "Aku sudah tahu sejarang kalian berdua."

Kau memalingkan wajah, merasa bodoh telah melanjutkan pembicaraan. "Kau semakin tidak jelas saja."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kau yang terus memuntahkan bunga setiap melihat Dazai Osamu bersama dengan orang-orang agensi itu?" ucapannya sukses membuatmu kembali memandanginya, kali ini penuh kemarahan dan tanda tanya.

Sang mafia wanita itu melanjutkannya. "Kau menyukainya, Akutagawa-_senpai_, dan itu bisa membunuhmu."

* * *

Entah sudah berapa hari kau terus memuntahkan bunga dan kesulitan bernapas. Jika awalnya ada periode di mana bunga itu tidak keluar dan napasmu teratur, sekarang tidak ada lagi momen begitu. Periode tersebut menghilang setelah dirimu menemukan hal baru yang _menyedihkan_.

Selepas mengerjakan misi dengan Higuchi, wanita itu permisi padanya sebentar untuk membeli barang suruhan Bos, meninggalkanmu sendiri di dekat kompleks pemakaman Yokohama. Tidak pernah terpikirkan bahkan dalam mimpimu tentang Dazai Osamu masuk ke dalam daerah pemakaman, buket bunga Anyelir putih di tangan, dan berhenti tepat di depan makam yang namanya dikenal baik olehmu.

S. Oda

Oda Sakunosuke

Dazai duduk membelakangi nisan itu sembari bicara sendiri, menikmati waktu luang dengan rekannya yang sekarang berada jauh di bawah tanah. Kau ada di sana, dari jarak kejauhan, memerhatikan ekspresi mentormu berubah dari penuh senyum hingga sendu mendominasi wajahnya.

Kau berhasil menyimpulkan sesuatu; meski setelah bertahun-tahun terlewati, ternyata tetap Oda Sakunosuke yang bercokol di dalam hatinya, tidak terkalahkan dan tidak akan pernah hilang. Anyelir putih yang disematkan di depan nisan begitu putih, begitu _suci_, tidak bernoda dan berdarah seperti Amaryllis merah yang semakin tumbuh besar di dalam tubuhmu.

Kau pergi dari lokasi itu, tidak berniat ketahuan olehnya. Kalau begini, meskipun sudah seratus tahun berlalu, kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Oda. Kedua mata Dazai tidak akan melihatmu dengan senyuman murni, tidak akan sendu karena bersimpati seperti tatapannya pada makam itu.

(Karena kau hanyalah masa lalu yang telah _**dilupakan**_ Dazai)

Suara di dalam hatimu berkata begitu, membuatmu berhenti berlari karena puluhan bunga berniat keluar lagi dari dalam tubuhmu. Andai Higuchi tidak menghampiri dan membawamu pergi dari sana untuk mencari tempat yang paling tepat untuk mengeluarkan bunga tersebut, mungkin kau lebih memilih mati daripada Dazai menemuimu yang tersiksa begini.

* * *

"Kenapa kau terus menolongku?" intonasi yang keluar darimu terdengar kesal sekaligus keheranan.

Wanita itu melepaskan pegangannya pada pundakmu. "Akutagawa-_senpai _sendiri, kenapa kau tidak mengusirku?"

Kau tidak berhasil mendapat balasan yang tepat untuk menutup ocehannya. Membiarkan Higuchi tetap berada di sebelahnya merupakan sebuah keanehan, apalagi membiarkan tangannya memegangimu agar tidak terjatuh setelah memuntahkan bunga. Kontak fisik dengan seseorang merupakan hal yang paling dihindari olehmu, lantas kenapa saat Higuchi yang melakukannya kau tidak berkomentar apa-apa?

"Jangan membalas pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan, Higuchi." Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan, mengerti bahwa keraguanmu berhasil ditangkap olehnya.

"Aku tidak ingin Akutagawa-_senpai_ mati." Ia mengulangi jawaban yang sama.

"Jangan meremehkanku."

"Kau tidak mengerti, Akutagawa-_senpai_."

"Apa yang tidak kumenger—"

Higuchi buru-buru memotong amukanmu. "Bukankah _senpai_ sendiri sadar kalau jumlah bunga yang keluar semakin banyak?"

Kau terdiam, tidak mau mengakui jika tebakannya benar. Higuchi kembali melanjutkan. "Semakin perasaan Akutagawa-_senpai_ tidak tersampaikan padanya dan terus berdiam diri saja, bunga itu akan semakin membesar sampai kau tidak bisa bernapas lagi."

"Lalu apa pedulimu kalau aku mati karena bunga bodoh ini?"

Semilir angin kencang menerpa kalian berdua. Wajah Higuchi tidak begitu tampak karena kau sedang menghalau daun-daun yang berjatuhan ke arahmu. Wanita itu memasang senyum sedih dan mengucapkan sesuatu dengan suara kecil.

"Karena aku menyukai Akutagawa-_senpai_."

* * *

Apa yang dikatakan Higuchi tentang bunga ini mungkin ada benarnya juga. Jika dirimu mulai terbuai dengan kenangan saat Dazai masih di Port Mafia, batukmu semakin tak terkendali. Pikiran tentang Dazai yang tak berhati dengan Dazai yang kau lihat mencurahkan segalanya pada makam Oda bercampur menjadi satu dan membuat bunga-bunga itu keluar tanpa henti.

_Semakin perasaan Akutagawa-senpai tidak tersampaikan padanya dan terus dibiarkan tertimbun di dalam hati, bunga itu akan semakin membesar sampai kau tidak bisa bernapas lagi._

Apa jika dirimu mengatakan seluruh perasaanmu pada Dazai penyakit ini dapat hilang? Apakah dengan mengatakan bahwa dirimu rindu, benci, sekaligus cinta pada sesosok mantan mentormu akan membuat bunga ini lenyap begitu saja dari dalam tubuhmu?

(Tapi meskipun jika dirimu mengatakan perasaanmu, akankah Dazai menerimanya? Sanggupkah kau menerima segala konsekuensinya?)

Bisa saja Dazai akan menertawakanmu, mengejekmu yang ternyata memiliki perasaan cinta padanya layaknya manusia biasa, kemudian dia akan pergi dan membeberkannya pada Jinko. Itu adalah scenario terburuk dan ternyata bagimu, hati terdalammu memilih lebih baik mati daripada hal seperti itu terjadi.

Kau sedang masa pemulihan pasca penculikan waktu itu, tapi seruan misi dari Mori membuatmu berusaha bangkit dari pembaringan untuk segera mengenakan _overcoat _hitam pemberian Dazai. Setiap misi yang diberikan padamu harus dapat kau selesaikan dengan sempurna, itu yang dikatakan Dazai setiap kali kalian mengerjakan misi bersama.

* * *

Sebuah cetak biru dan beberapa berkas terkait diserahkan padamu. Higuchi adalah pelaku yang menyuplai benda-benda mencurigakan tersebut. "Apa ini?"

Higuchi menunjuk cetak biru. "Itu seluk beluk Moby Dick yang menjadi markas pusat Guild. Dokumen setelahnya adalah strategi penyusupan ke dalam kapal mereka."

"Darimana kau dapat benda begini?"

Ia menjawabnya dengan senyum dibuat-buat. "Darimana itu tidak penting, yang penting dengan adanya berkas itu Akutagawa-_senpai_ bisa menyusup ke sana."

"Higuchi, berhenti mengabaikan pertanyaanku—"

"Bukankah Akutagawa-_senpai_ ingin diakui oleh Dazai?" Higuchi memotong ucapanmu lagi setiap kali keadaan tidak mengeanakkan ditujukan untuknya. "Pergilah ke sana dan _buktikanah_ kemampuanmu."

Kenapa wanita ini selalu ingin repot-repot membantumu? Terakhir kali kau ingat, Higuchi hanyalah sebatas bawahan merepotkanmu yang selalu bicara yang baik-baik, merasa sungkan untuk mendekat apalagi untuk melawan balik ucapanmu. Higuchi yang berada di depanmu sekarang adalah sesosok wanita yang memberimu titik terang tentang penyakit misterius ini, sesosok wanita yang terlihat sedang terburu-buru merencanakan sesuatu.

Kau tidak dapat mendeduksi isi pikirannya. Apa untungnya jika kau berhasil membuktikan kemampuan di depan Dazai? Apa yang ia dapat dari sembuhnya dirimu dari penyakit ini? Ia memang bilang tidak ingin kau mati, tapi bukankah ini seperti dirinya memiliki agenda tersendiri?

Kau berusaha mengorek. "Kutanya sekali lagi, kenapa kau begitu ingin membantuku?"

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, Akutagawa-_senpai._ Aku tidak ingin kau mati." Kedua mata coklat Higuchi tidak menampakkan kelengahan sedikitpun. "Pokoknya semua benda itu bisa kau gunakan_._ Ada hal lain yang harus kulakukan sekarang jadi aku permisi dulu."

Kini Higuchi sudah keluar dan menyisakan dirimu dengan selebaran kertas yang dapat membawamu untuk mengalahkan pengganggu Yokohama. Mengalahkan Guild hingga ke akar-akarnya pastilah akan menjadi pencapaian terbesar bagimu dan kau yakin sekali Dazai tidak akan luput dari berita tersebut. Gerak-gerik Higuchi memang aneh, tapi bukankah ini adalah kesempatan terbaikmu?

Ya, ini adalah kesempatan yang hanya muncul sekali seumur hidup. Kau bisa menentukannya di akhir apakah kau akan mengatakannya atau tidak pada Dazai tentang perasaanmu. Hal paling pertama yang harus kau lakukan sekarang adalah menghancurkan organisasi asing itu hingga menjadi debu.

* * *

Tenagamu dikuras habis setelah pertarunganmu dengan Fitzgerald. Jinko yang turut menjadi _asistenmu _dalam mengalahkan si Maniak Uang pun tidak sempat kau bunuh karena Rashoumon sudah beralih fungsi jadi mantel hitam biasa. Dengan kejanggalan berupa Moby Dick yang sempat kehilangan kendali, kau berusaha kabur membawa detektif rendahan itu keluar dari kapal terbang aneh milik Guild tersebut.

Membawa Jinko berarti menarik Dazai agar segera ke sini dan perkiraanmu benar; Dazai datang menghampiri kalian berdua yang sudah kelelahan tak berdaya. Kau memang bilang tenagamu sudah habis, tapi sebenarnya kau masih menyimpan sedikit tenaga hanya untuk momen ini, momen saat Dazai datang dan melihatmu atas pencapaian terbesarmu barusan.

"Dazai-_san_!" kau berjalan ke arahnya dengan langkah kepayahan. "kali ini lihatlah kemampuanku! Aku—" _perasaanku— _

Ucapanmu tergagalkan karena tangan Dazai menyentuhmu perlahan dengan kelembutan sembari berkata. "Kau sudah jadi kuat, ya."

_Kau sudah jadi __**kuat**__, ya._

Dazai _**mengakuimu**_?

Sebuah rasa lega luar biasa memenuhi pikiranmu. Dazai memang belum sempat mendengarkan inti dari kemauan terakhirmu, tapi pengakuan yang keluar dari mulutnya itu membuatmu tidak peduli pada hal-hal kecil begitu. Lagipula pria serakah macam apa dirimu jika berharap lebih dari ucapan tersebut?

Dazai tidak pernah memujimu, senyuman yang terulas di bibirnya pun tidak lebih dari ejekan agar kau yang lemah masih mau bangkit untuk melawan balik. Sekali lagi kau melihat bibir itu mengulum senyum, tapi kali ini tidak terlihat hinaan di sana. Ekspresi itu bahkan hanya diperuntukkan untukmu seorang.

Tenagamu sudah habis sepenuhnya dan seketika kau berbaring begitu saja pada kerasnya jalanan. Biarlah Jinko menatapmu jijik dan Kyouka menganggapmu berlebihan, atau bahkan jika bunga di dalam tubuhmu akhirnya menghentikan napas ini; Dazai yang menatapmu lembut dan mengakuimu sudah lebih cukup dari semua hal di dunia ini—

_Tapi maaf aku tidak mencintaimu_. Suara terakhir yang kau dengar dari depan berkata begitu.

(Kau harap itu bukanlah Dazai)

* * *

"Ah, kau sudah bangun, Akutagawa-_senpai_!" Higuchi buru-buru berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Kau merasa _déjà vu _dengan pandangan langit-langit dan ia duduk di sebelahmu, menunggumu hingga sadar.

"Kau membawaku ke sini?" tentu saja itu adalah pertanyaan paling tepat dikatakan sekarang.

Higuchi menganggukkan kepalanya sembari memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk kembali. "Dazai Osamu menghubungiku tentang _senpai_ yang terbaring di pelabuhan."

"Jadi kau melihatku dalam keadaan menyedihkan begitu."

"A-aku- tapi- da-daripada itu," mengetahui dirimu yang memperkeruh suasana, Higuchi mengganti topik. "bagaimana hasilnya?"

Tidak butuh lama bagimu untuk mengakuinya. "Dazai-_san_ tahu."

"Huh?"

"Ia tidak akan membalasnya." Kau memilih kata yang tepat agar tidak memalukan. "Dia sudah mengakuiku, kupikir itu sudah cu—"

"Kenapa?" wanita di sebelahmu mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat. "Padahal Akutagawa-_senpai_ sudah berjuang keras, tapi kenapa dia malah menolakmu? Kau tidak pantas mendapatkan itu, Akutagawa-_senpai_, aku tahu hal itu daripada siapapun juga.

"Padahal ia sudah menyiksamu setiap hari dan ia tahu hal itu, tapi ia justru memilih untuk mempermainkanmu. Aku tidak teri—" Higuchi mengambil sapu tangan dari dalam kantong jasnya dan segera berdiri. "Aku ingin mendinginkan kepalaku dulu, Akutagawa-_senpai_. Jadi aku per—"

Kau meraih pergelangan tangannya dengan Rashoumon sebelum Higuchi bisa kabur untuk ketiga kalinya. "Ke mana kau ingin pergi?"

"Te-tentu saja keluar. Mungkin ke kafetaria." Sebuah keraguan sedikit terpantul pada wajah cantiknya. "Bisa lepaskan Rashoumonnya, _senpai_?"

Bukannya dilepaskan, kau justru mengikat kuat Rashoumon pada tangannya, membuat Higuchi merintih kesakitan. "Aku… harus keluar sekarang, Akutagawa-senpai. Kumohon biarkan a—"

Sebuah batuk keras dihasilkan oleh Higuchi di ruangan ini. Tangannya yang tidak terikat Rashoumon digunakannya untuk menutup apapun yang ada di mulutnya sekarang. Kau melonggarkan sedikit pegangan _monster_ hitam tersebut setelah bukti konkrit sudah muncul sekarang. "Bodoh sekali menolong orang lain di saat kau juga punya _**penyakit**_ itu."

Prediksimu membuahkan hasil ketika bunga Hisop ungu lolos dari tangan Higuchi dan berlabuh pada Rashoumon yang sudah siaga di bawah. Kau mengambil bunga tersebut dan memegangnya perlahan. "Kau sama saja denganku."

"Aku…" Tangan Higuchi juga memegang bunga tersebut dan memerhatikan kelopaknya. "Aku tidak peduli apa yang terjadi padaku."

Tidak perlu baginya untuk menjelaskan kelanjutannya. Meski kau terkenal akan ketidaksensitifan, kau paham bahwa wanita ini sangat mengagumimu. Kedua mata itu selalu memerhatikanmu dengan kelembutan, dengan setitik harapan, agar kau mau berbalik dan mengetahui keberadaannya yang berada di belakangmu.

Bukankah ini ironi sekali? Kekagumanmu pada Dazai pun juga seperti itu. Dengan berdiri di belakang sosok eksekutif penuh kesempurnaan tersebut, kau berharap pada peluang ia akan menengok ke belakang dan mengakuimu. Dan karena kekaguman yang berevolusi menjadi cinta itulah sekarang kau menjadi pria dengan bunga bermekaran di dalam tubuh.

Higuchi _**mencintaimu**_, tapi ia rela membantumu agar perasaanmu sampai pada Dazai meskipun pada akhirnya gagal dan sia-sia.

"Aku tidak mengharapkan apa-apa darimu, Akutagawa-_senpai_." Higuchi memasang senyum tulus. "Aku tidak ingin melihatmu mati tanpa berhasil jujur pada perasaanmu sendiri."

"Tapi kau sendiri tidak jujur pada perasaanmu sendiri."

"Memang benar." Ia mengakuinya sembari meremas bunga di tangannya keras-keras. "Yah, jika itu demi membuatmu terus hidup, aku tidak peduli jika bunga-bunga ini menghentikan hidupku."

"Segitu kuatnya kah niatmu untuk menyelamatkanku?"

Higuchi memejamkan matanya, sikapnya yang malu-malu padamu sudah lenyap tak berbekas. "Karena aku sangat, sangat sangat mencintai Akutagawa-_senpai_."

Alangkah baiknya jika ucapan itu keluar dari mulut Dazai. Latarnya bisa saja di atap gedung terbengkalai selepas misi, dengan pemandangan Yokohama yang menyilaukan, dengan bulan sebagai saksi bisu pernyataan cintanya. Ucapan itu keluar apa adanya, tanpa dibuat-buat, dikhususkan dan ditujukan hanya untukmu seorang. Lalu kau akan membalasnya dengan 'aku juga' tanpa ragu sedikitpun dan hidup dalam delusi kebahagiaan tiada akhir.

Tapi kau sadar, sadar sekali yang berucap barusan adalah Higuchi. Wanita yang kau angkat menjadi bawahanmu atas laporan betapa bergunanya ia dalam medan baku tembak, wanita yang terlalu berisik bagi preferensimu, wanita yang mencintaimu tanpa kondisi dan rela membuang nyawanya demi menghantarkan rasa cinta menyakitkan milikmu pada Dazai Osamu.

Kau bisa melepas kutukan ini dengan berbalik pada rumahnya yang terbuka lebar di belakang. Kehangatan itu nyata, nyaris menyilaukan, tapi kakimu yang terus melangkah ke depan justru mengantarkanmu ke neraka penuh kepastian.

(Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan Dazai, tidak Higuchi)

Pernyataannya barusan tidak berat di dalam pikiranmu. Hampa adalah jawaban yang tepat bagimu. Pengorbanan Higuchi begitu terhormat di mata siapapun, tapi wanita itu sendiri tahu bahwa hanya kekosongan yang akan menghadapinya.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu itu."

Ada sesuatu yang bersinar dari dalam hatimu saat kau menghancurkan harapan hidup Higuchi. Perasaan lain selain benci dan cinta, perasaan ironis yang terlahir ketika dirimu hanya mengulang siklus yang telah diciptakan Dazai.

(Perasan _**lega,**_ karena ada rekan yang merasakan hal yang sama denganmu)

"Aku tidak bisa mencintaimu." Kau mengoreksi ucapanmu barusan. "Tapi aku pikir kita _sama_."

Ia yang mengerti sinyal darimu mengangguk lagi. "Berusahalah terus agar ia bisa membalas perasaanmu."

"Hanya ada satu tempat di dalam dirinya." Rasa pesimis terasa pada tanggapanmu. "Dan itu bukan untukku."

"Mencoba dulu tidak masalah, kan?"

"Kau juga bisa mencobanya."

"Tidak tidak." Higuchi menggeleng. "Aku tidak pedul pada diriku sendiri. Aku benar-benar mendukungmu sampai aku mati nanti, Akutagawa-_senpai_."

"Kalau begitu kita sama."

"Eh?"

Seharusnya ia sudah paham ke mana arah pembicaraan ini nanti. Dazai tidak menerimamu, begitupun dirimu yang menolak Higuchi. Siklus ini akan terus berputar di lingkaran setan. Meskipun solusi terbaik adalah dengan membuatmu melupakan Dazai dan berbalik pada wanita itu, ikatanmu dengan Dazai terlalu kuat bagi Higuchi untuk menyusup di tengah-tengahnya. Penghargaan seperti 'bawahan berharga'mu adalah satu-satunya hadiah paling besar yang bisa kau berikan untuknya.

Dan seharusnya Higuchi tahu neraka adalah pemutus lingkaran setan ini.

"Ayo bertaruh bunga mana yang lebih mekar." Jeda kau berikan. "Kalau kau mati duluan karena bunga ini, aku akan berusaha menggapai Dazai-_san_ agar penyakit ini bisa lenyap dari tubuhku sesuai permintaanmu. Lalu jika aku yang mati duluan, kau boleh menertawakan usaha sia-siaku dari atas makamku atau apapun yang dapat membuatmu merasakan kemenangan luar biasa."

"Aku tidak akan menertawakan perjuanganmu, Akutagawa-_senpai."_ Higuchi tidak setuju dengan hasil yang didapatnya jika ia menang. "Bagaimana kalau kuubah sedikit?"

"Apa?"

"Kalau aku menang—" _aku akan menyusulmu._ "Akutagawa-_senpai_ harus menungguku."

"Destinasiku sudah pasti neraka." Jawabmu santai seakan neraka bukanlah apa-apa.

"Ya, aku ingin kau menungguku di sana." Higuchi serius dengan kata-katanya. "Karena Akutagawa-_senpai_ sudah bilang kalau kita itu sama, aku ingin merasakan apa yang kau rasakan di neraka sana."

Ah—

Wanita ini memang tidak normal. Tingkat obsesinya sudah melewati batas manusia biasa. Mana ada orang yang ingin pergi ke neraka bersama orang lain? Seharusnya ia berpikir rasional, mengganti permintaannya menjadi hal-hal nyata di dunia ini, lalu melupakanmu yang sudah mati.

Tapi kenormalan itu sendiri apa? Port Mafia tidak mengajarkan mereka etika manusia. Mafia adalah orang yang bisa membunuh siapapun asal itu menguntungkan organisasi, seorang mafia tidak butuh perasaan seperti moral dan peraturan mendasar bagi manusia pada umumnya—

Ya, ketidaknormalan yang dimiliki Higuchi tak ubahnya dengan dirimu yang terus mengejar sosok Dazai dalam keputusasaan. Tidak seharusnya kau menganggapnya tidak normal saat dirimu sendiri terus mencari pengakuan dengan cara yang tidak terpikirkan manusia biasa.

"Kau memang aneh, Higuchi." Kau menghela napas dalam-dalam. "Sepertinya memilihmu menjadi bawahanku adalah kesalahan."

Higuchi menepuk kedua tangannya perlahan. Ia memasang senyum ceria setelahnya. "Kuanggap itu sebagai persetujuan dari taruhan yang kau berikan padaku, Akutagawa-_senpai_."

Pembicaraan kalian terhenti seketika karena perasaan yang telah sepemahaman. Adalah hal langka bagimu untuk mengulum senyum tanpa beban di depan Higuchi yang sekarang tertawa kecil karena sebuah keserasian menyatu pada kalian.

Kau dan Higuchi adalah korban dari cinta tak berbalas. Tidak tersampaikannya cinta tersebut membuat hati kalian menghasilkan bunga kekecewaan. Tapi kini kau tidak peduli jika bunga itu membunuhmu atau Higuchi duluan. Kebahagiaan tidak akan sampai pada kalian, tapi jika ada sepasang tangan yang mau berdansa denganmu, maka lautan bunga pun akan kau keluarkan dari tubuh ini.

Karena kalian adalah makhluk yang sama. Di dunia ini maupun di neraka. Terjebak dalam cinta dan terbunuh olehnya.

**END**

* * *

Author's Note: absfbshfbhfbs bisakah kita anggap ini happy end? Karena AkuHigu jadi sama2 lega di ending jadi mungkin harusnya genre fic ini romance aja—

Jadi saya pengin pake konsep ini dari dulu: Siklus atasan-bawahan + cinta gak kesampean itu ngepas banget sama hubungan Dazai-Akutagawa & Akutagawa-Higuchi, makanya saya pengin nyatuin dua ship ini dalem satu kondisi di mana yang ngagumin kena Hanahaki semua WKWKWK

Sama2 suka, sama2 ditolak, sama2 ngejar orang yang disuka meski tau yg disuka gak sedikitpun nganggep mereka sebagai lebih dari seorang bawahan. . . kasian Akutagawa sama Higuchi tuh ;w;

Sebenernya ide ini keluar gegara dengerin coveran Eve yang lagu Demon Dance Tokyo buatan MI8k-san, terutama di bagian:

_I will become become your prime minister_

_Swearing to God, I will protect the country called 'you'_

_Even if we get close to hell, keep holding my hand_

_I want to keep dancing with you, our eyes fixed one another_

(Rasanya tuh lirik meneriakan AkuHigu yang gapunya harapan sama idup mereka di universe Hanahaki ini adhbahfbshfbs)

Saya sengaja bikin fic ini nyatu sama fic A Feeling That Should (Not) Reach Him & I (We) Loaded Kindness Onto That Shoulder karna saya agak sulid buat dasar2 angstnya hsashvahsa abis uda banyak HC yg saya buat sih di sini ;; jadi bakal susah lg kalo buat bener2 dari awal (apalagi buat DaAku duh uda overload angstnya)

Makasih udah baca fic ini! Semoga AkuHigu bisa dapet ujung yang indah ya di sini. Mati sambil ngerasa ada orang yang tujuannya sama denganmu mungkin bikin mereka sedikit lega kali, ya~

(Uugh- hari ini Wowaka pergi buat ketemu Siinamota & Samfree :") vocaloid lagi2 keilangan producer legend)


End file.
